What it means to save a life
by Dumai
Summary: Once Elijah saved her life. At that time she was quiet young so he took care of her. Of course she notices that he's different. He's not aging. Still she likes him and sometimes she has a strange feeling in her heart while she's around Elijah. Will he finally tell her the truth about himself? And what's about their father? - Beginning in the medieval; setting changes included.
1. Prolog: Saved

_Hey there!_

_As some of you maybe noticed: I am positing a lot new stuff lately. I got some time due to vacation so… I just would like to find out which of my story beginnings you like most. So that I can detect what you would like to read :D_

_So, here's another example for a story which I could continue if you like it :) As always: Please let me know what you think! That's very important for me to know :)_

_If you have any suggestions or something which you would like to read (maybe also in another story) let me know!_

_Later there will be other known characters from the series._

_Oh, and as always: English isn__'__t my first language so please apologize the appearing mistakes!_

_Have fun!_

_Dumai_

**_Prolog: Saved_**

**_1008 A.D. - Somewhere in Europe (now known as Germany)_**

It was a silent night and the sky was full of shiny stars but something told Elijah that appearances were deceitful. Attentively he listened while he was sitting at his campfire. His black stallion Castor grazed snugly while he was resting from the very stressful ride.

Now still a bit irritated Elijah stood up and starred worried into the west as there now was a clearly orange-red lightning at the other side of the small river which silently dappled. Had there just been some shrill screams? He wasn't sure but something over there wasn't alright. Should he have a look?

As he was thinking about if he should go or not an intense smell of fire reached his nose which couldn't only be from his own campfire.

Without thinking any longer about that issue he took his sword and his bow, trampled out the fire and packed his few belongings. He also put on his cloak with the hood which he had already placed at his roost as he actually wanted to sleep soon.

Finally he went over to Castor, took his rein and sat down at this back. His hands immediately tightened around the rein and finally he urged his horse while directing him towards the small river.

"Let's have a look what's going on there, Castor", he lovingly whispered him in his ear.

As they already passed that river in the noon Elijah knew that it wasn't that deep so they could pass it right there.

They neared in a tantivy so that he could fast notice the now clearly visible fire and Elijah again heard the desperate screaming. Elijah wondered why he hadn't noticed that village earlier.

"Faster, Castor! Maybe we can still help that people", he told his muscular horse while he pushed his heel carefully at his sides.

Finally they reached a small path with directly led them to the now completely burning village.

"What the hell?", it escaped Elijah as they arrived at the glade on which the village was built.

Everything was lightened due to the fire and he saw some people bewildered and deeply feared stumbling around. In front of him there already laid a dead woman which was still burning a bit.

Quiet shocked Elijah left the back of Castor to make his way closer to the buildings. He knew that his horse wouldn't make a move without his master.

What was going on here? Frowning he draw his sword and watched the flames which destroyed the barracks with an enormous speed.

"Stay, bitch!", Elijah now noticed an aggressive masculine voice which made him turn around immediately. Soon afterwards a bloodcurdling scream came to his ears which belonged to a young girl. She tried to get away from that man and ran for her life until she stumbled and fell into the dirt. The girl tried to continue her getaway while she was on her knees but of course she wasn't fast enough.

Meanwhile Elijah noticed that some more men joined that preposterous battue. His grip around the handle of his sword automatically tightened and suddenly he perceived that his animalistic side was breaking through.

"Come on, sweetheart. Don't make it harder than it is for you", one of the men said and started laughing as he watched how the young girl tried to escape them. Elijah saw how she painfully clenched her teeth. Perhaps she strained her ankle as she had fallen earlier but he couldn't say it for sure due to that distance.

"Stay away from me!", she bawled, her voice full of panic which didn't sound menacing after all.

"Don't dare to touch her", Elijah finally piped up and glared angry at them which immediately made them turn around towards him.

Amused they looked at each other after they had inspected Elijah. They just started laughing.

"Or what? What could _you_ do? You are alone and there are more men like us in this village", the seemingly leader of that smudgy squad told him.

Elijah stayed completely unimpressed.

"I will only say it once: You should better go now or you will regret it", Elijah added and his voice was now very deep. His vampire form was slowly showing.

Hastily he looked at the girl at the ground as he noticed from the corner of his eye that she wasn't moving anymore. It seemed like she had gone unconscious.

"Who do you think you are, bloody bastard? Well, we will find it out! Guys, get him!", the ugly leader baited his men at Elijah who only started smiling and prepared for a fast fight.

Elijah noticed how his fangs began to show up and that his eyes now completely turned red. Actually he didn't need his sword but still he gripped it now with both hands. Normally his sword wasn't necessary and he only used it as kind of camouflage but actually he was a pretty good swordsman and archer as well.

The men in front of him suddenly stopped.

"What's that?", one of the men asked the question which everybody of them had on their mind.

"I warned you", Elijah replied chilly before he rushed at the tantalizer of the girl.

As fast as no human eye could follow the movements he brushed through the men. The sharp blade of his mighty sword lightened a few times very threateningly. A few seconds later he came to rest again and left six now dead bodies.

The injuries of the men weren't really visible but Elijah knew how to use the sword to quickly and precisely kill a person.

With now widened eyes the ugly leader starred at him after he had watched how Elijah killed all of his men within seconds.

"Who… _what_ are you?", he wanted to know while Elijah was walking towards him with a slowly pace.

"Somebody whom you shouldn't have messed with", Elijah answered with an animalistic growl. He used his vampire speed to get closer to that guy and rammed his fangs into his cervical artery without any mercy.

As the blood moistened his lips and the hot liquid was flowing down his throat the original only now noticed how long it had been that he had been feeding. He didn't feel sorry for that guy – he deserved that and Elijah really needed the blood right now.

Elijah pulled his victim more tightly towards him. Full of fear he screamed but due to that high amount of blood loss he nearly seemed to break down. In the end the body of the man completely relaxed under the grip of Elijah. Finally he let him fall down to the ground. He was dead.

Quickly he removed the remaining blood at this mouth with his sleeve and concentrated so that he could push back the vampire. For a short time he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked again to the girl.

After all she was still unconscious but actually that wasn't that bad cause due to that she hadn't see what he did to her tantalizer.

Who old was she? Now that he made his way over to her side and looked at her closely he guessed that she was about thirteen or at most fourteen. In his opinion still nearly a child even though most of the girls of that age were already married. Maybe she already had a husband, who knows? But even if she had one: He was dead now.

Elijah moved around to see if anybody else was still here. Nobody was screaming anymore and he wasn't able to notice anyone else who was left. There was a creepy silence over the village now.

The flames still had grown. A lot of dead bodies were scattered over the ground and Elijah only saw villager among them. Nobody could have survived this sea of flames and those men had done the rest.

It seemed like the rest of this cruel men already left without noticing him. They showed no mercy – to no one. If they even noticed that some of their group were missing?

It was a shame that Elijah hadn't arrived earlier. Maybe he could have saved even more lives. At least he could help this girl – now an orphan. So, after all only she survived that massacre. Why did those men do that to those poor people?

Compassion filled his heart as he kneeled down next to her and put her in his arms while pressing her against his chest. Her long blonde hair fell over her face and even under these circumstances she looked so lovely.

In such a short time a young girl could lose everything which meant something to her. Elijah now had to take care of her – without him she wouldn't have a chance. At least she was save now and hadn't died – as the rest of her people did. Without any reason – he was sure about that. Perhaps she could tell him later what exactly happened here.

Carefully he balanced her light weight so that he could take his sword which was still lying at the ground. Afterwards he stood up and carried her over to Castor. His horse was already waiting for his master. Castor whinnied very excited.


	2. Promise

_Hello :)_

_Thank you so much for your support! And a special thank you to all of you who left a review for me :) I am really happy that you like it that much!_

_And dont worry: Elijah is going to be quiet happy in that story it will just take some time but it will be exciting along the way._

_I think that I am going to continue every story which I started lately but you have to be patient with my updates as theres a lot to do hehe ;)_

_Please apologize my appearing mistakes (as always xD)!_

_Cheers!_

_Dumai_

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Chapter: Promise<em>**

* * *

><p>It needed some time till the girl which Elijah had saved woke up. Meanwhile it was in the middle of the night but Elijah still waited very patiently for her to regain consciousness. Right now he couldn't sleep at all besides the fact that he had to stay awake for her. Probably she would have freaked out if she would have awakened and a completely foreign man was lying in front of her.<p>

He had set the blonde right in front of him at the saddle of Castor while they had made their way in slow gallop to the south. Luckily Castor had rested enough earlier at this evening so that he was able to get them far away from those attackers.

Elijah had found a nice place to stay for the rest of the night. Even though he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't sleep. Perhaps some of those guys were still around.

There he was sitting while he was heating himself at his new prepared campfire and listened at the limitless silence which was only disturbed by the crackling fire.

Suddenly she budged and tried abruptly to sit up which failed due to her dizziness.

"Relax. You are save but you have to rest right now", Elijah told her calmly because he didn't want to frighten her which didn't work as he hoped it would.

"Who are you?", she asked him completely frightened and moved backwards as she suddenly noticed her injured ankle.

"My name is Elijah. You don't have to be afraid. I don't want to hurt you. You just went unconscious earlier so I took you with me", he explained slowly and looked directly into her shiny blue eyes.

"Why should I trust you? Certainly you are belonging to _them_!", the girl shouted at him while her eyes were full of panic and Elijah noticed that her heart was beating even faster.

"You have my word. I don't know those men and the guys who badgered you received their punishment", Elijah replied and nodded towards his sword which leaned at the tree right next to him.

Irritated she followed his gesture and looked at his sword until she looked back at her putative protector.

The vampire already thought that she maybe calmed down a bit but suddenly she tried again to get up but she fell instantly down to the ground.

Fast as lightening Elijah was standing next to her and wanted to help her to get up again but she only shook her head hysterically.

"Don't dare to touch me, killer!", the girl said with a shaky voice and it seemed to Elijah that she was already calculating how high her chances were if she would try to escape him.

"I am not forcing you to stay. You can leave whenever you want", Elijah appeased her and made two big steps backwards. "I only want to help you. I am really sorry but your family and all the others from your village are dead. It was too late. I couldn't help them anymore…", he continued and examined her. Waiting for her reaction.

"What are you talking about? That can't be… I… No, you are lying!", she screamed drenched in tears. The many tears made their way down over her soft cheeks.

Elijah sighed and shook his head very funereally.

"I wish it would be a lie actually, honey", Elijah confessed pitying her. "Am I allowed to help you? You sprained your ankle at your fall earlier", he continued after a few moments while she was turning around and placed her face in her hands. The way she was trembling it was still pretty easy for him to notice that her feelings were overwhelming her. She was trying to hide that from him but for Elijah there was nothing which she should feel ashamed for.

The girl didn't react. Not even as he slowly came closer to her and got on his knees – still with some distance. Again he stopped and waited. Again no signs of protest so he put without further ado his arm around her shoulders and helped her up.

At first Elijah felt her whole body tensing but to his big relief she relaxed again a few moments later.

He leaded her back to her provisional bed right in front of his campfire and helped her to lay down again. Instinctively she rolled herself at her side and wiped her tears away which were still continuing to fall down. They foged her eyes with sorrow and pain. She sniffed heavily. The girl really seemed to be embarrassed that she was crying in front of a foreign man.

"It's alright, honey. You don't have to feel ashamed. I all too well know how it feels if you are losing someone who is very important to you", he sympathetically told her while he was lost in some old memories.

"Stop calling me _honey_", she replied angrily but Elijah wasn't mad at her because of that. Of course he could understand her reactions. After all she was doing quiet good after her loss. Elijah had to confess that she was a very brave girl.

"As you wish. What's your name than?"

A slight smile was now showing around his lips.

"Kiara", she simply answered while she again lifted her head to look at him.

In that moment Elijah wished that he could just wrap his arms around her to comfort her but he knew that he better shouldn't follow that impulse. Finally he only nodded and was happy that she trusted him enough to tell him her name.

"Alright, Kiara. I need to have a look at your ankle. If I am allowed to of course", Elijah told her and waited for her answer.

Seemingly she had just noticed that he had put a special tincture at her ankle while she had been unconscious. Furthermore he had stabilized her ankle with some branches. Finally she nodded so he carefully removed the leaves which he had wrapped around her ankle and looked at it.

"Looks already much better now. It's working. It won't take much time till you will be able to use your leg completely normal again."

Kiara didn't answer. She just stared at him and it was really difficult for Elijah to find out what she was thinking right now.

"I guess you are very hungry. Would you like to eat something before you are going to sleep?", he wanted to know very politely.

"No."

Her monosyllabically answer didn't surprise Elijah. To the contrary. If she would speak a lot after such bad news he wouldn't understand why.

"Alright. You should rest now. Until the dawn it will still take some hours. I will pay attention to you", Elijah reassured her while he put his coat over her small shoulders. He friendly smiled as she watched him.

Elijah stood up and made his way back at his own provisional bed at the other side of the campfire. She had a lot to digest now and that would of course take some time for her but he would try to help her with that – if he even could.

He heard that she was yawing while she turned around so that she could look at Elijah.

"Elijah?", she whispered silently.

Elijah again lifted his head and looked curiously at her. The young girl put his coat more tightly around her body.

"Thank you. For everything and uhm… I am sorry that I insulted you", Kiara said as soon as she was sure that she had his attention.

"Don't worry there's nothing you have to apologize for. And that I helped you was the least which I could do for you, hon… I mean Kiara", Elijah told her while he grinned at her. He wasn't completely sure but he thought that he had seen a small smile at her face.

He wished her a good night as he noticed that her eyes were already closed and it seemed that she hadn't heard him anymore.

* * *

><p>"Elijah?", he heard somebody saying but he was still completely in some kind of doze so first of all he didn't react. Suddenly someone grabbed carefully his shoulders and shook him a bit so he opened up his eyes. He directly looked in the face of Kiara and Elijah started to remember everything.<p>

Irritated he turned his sight upwards to the sky. The sunrise had been a while ago.

"Oh, it seems like I fell asleep. I am sorry", he quickly said, sat up and rubbed his face still very tiredly.

"You really have been awake for the whole night?"

"Yes, as I told you I am not sure if some of those men are still around or not but it seems like we are lucky and they are already gone", he explained to her and was quiet curious how she would react by the mention of them but she didn't show any emotion due to that.

Obviously she had been crying a lot in the fast few hours which he hadn't noticed at all. Her eyes were extremely reddened.

"Would you like to refresh yourself before breakfast? A few meters over there there's a little stream", Elijah asked her and gestured into the west.

Kiara only shook her head.

"No. I also don't want to eat something. I only would like to know what I should do now… I am completely alone and…", Kiara replied with a shaky voice as the tears started to fall down again over her cheeks.

For a short moment Elijah still hesitated as he saw how her emotions overwhelmed her again but then he just couldn't refrain himself anymore.

"Everything will be fine again. I promise you that. I am there for you, Kiara. Nobody will ever harm you while you are by my side", he whispered comfortingly as soon as he had pulled her into his strong arms. She was now resting at his chest while he was caressing her tousled hair.

Kiara tolerated his hug without any resistance. What she really needed in that moment was somebody who could give some kind of halt – right now Elijah was the only one who could give that to her. And she was very thankful for that.

As she had calmed down a bit again – with the help of Elijah – he pulled away from her and looked straight into her wet eyes. He was able to see a sincere thankfulness in them.

"Listen, I am on my way to my family. If you would like to it would be a pleasure for me to take you with me. Especially my little sister will love you – I am pretty sure about that. But of course you don't have to as it's your choice if you…", he started as she suddenly interrupted him.

"I am going with you if I am allowed to. There's nothing to keep me here anymore and you have been… kind to me. I owe you my life, Elijah, and hopefully I can return that favor somewhen…"

Elijah simply nodded.

"That pleases me no end, Kiara, but you don't owe me something and you don't have to pay back anything in return. It was my duty to help you and it was an honor for me."

Did he just imagine that or did Kiara seriously blush a bit?

"Thank you, Elijah."

"You are welcome. What's about your ankle?"

"Much better already. What kind of tincture did you use?", she curiously asked him and of course Elijah noticed that besides her true interest she also just wanted to change the subject of their conversation.

"That's great. It's an old formula of my mother", Elijah explained. "Well, let me quickly eat something and afterwards we will hit the trail, alright?"

"Of course", she thankfully replied.

* * *

><p><em>Liked it? Please let me know what you think :) Writing a review doesnt hurt ;D<em>


	3. New family

_Hello my lovely readers!_

_There you go: The next chapter is up! _

_Much longer than the last two chapters but I decided to do it that way this time because it really helps the development of the story._

_It wont take much longer now till the first setting change ;)_

_Thank you guys for supporting this story! It really means a lot to me, seriously! Especially reviews make me smile everytime, so thank you to those who left me one! Please continue that :) _

_And for those of you who werent sure yet if this story is really about Elijah Mikaelson (actually I thought that would be obvious but well^^): I hope you are convinced after that chapter._

_Please enjoy & apologize my appearing mistakes!_

_Dumai_

* * *

><p><strong><em>2. Chapter: New family<em>**

* * *

><p>Even though he didn't like it Elijah had to admit that he was truly nervous as soon as he saw the smoke caused by the chimneys. He and his both siblings Klaus and Rebekah were right now living in a small afield village. It was really difficult to hide that they were all vampires because of course they had to act like normal people but still needed to satisfy their hunger.<p>

Elijah really hoped that his brother and his sister would accept Kiara as soon as he told them her story. Hopefully also Kiara could get along with them but in Elijah's opinion that was the minor problem.

"So, that's the place where you live?", Kiara now asked him as she as well noticed the smoke and that Elijah slowed Castor down.

She was sitting right behind him at Castor's back and entangled his waist with her thin arms so that she could support herself. At first Elijah thought that this kind of proximity would still disturb her but it seems like that wasn't the case. Actually she was also leaning against his back now even though that wasn't necessary at all.

"Yes, with my brother Niklaus and my sister Rebekah. I am sure they are going to like you but please let me explain at first, alright?", he asked her.

She hesitated at first but then she promised that to him and kept silent until they stopped in front of a huge house. It wasn't such a simple lodge where Kiara used to live in. It was at least the twice as big and was also built of stone. Her family would have never been able to live in such a beautiful home – even though they would have needed that space.

Exactly at this moment a woman with long blond hair left the house. She was wearing a simple light brown dress and carried a basket with laundry in it. Suddenly her sight met the one of Elijah. She immediately started smiling, got rid of the basket and quickly made her way towards Elijah. He had left the back of Castor so that he could immediately hug her back.

"Elijah! Finally you are back!", Rebekah greeted him while Elijah was laughing due to her sincere greeting.

Kiara was still sitting at the back of the horse and was carefully watching the way the siblings greeted each other – but she kept silent as Elijah had asked her for. Elijah seemed to be a great brother if his sister had missed him that much. She was very curious how long he had been away and because of what. In her opinion it was quiet obvious that he wasn't away for such a long period normally.

"Who's that?", his sister now wanted to know as she finally noticed her. She had stopped to hug her brother and looked now very irritated at Kiara.

Kiara could feel the explorative and skeptical sight which she was sending into her direction. She tried to look as friendly as possible at Elijah's sister – she even tried to smile but that wasn't easy. Somehow Rebekah was really intimidating and Kiara couldn't ignore the cold shiver which ran down her spine. Elijah said especially she would like her, didn't he?

"Rebekah, that's Kiara", Elijah replied while he helped her to get down from Castor's back as well so that she could stand next to him. One of his arms was suddenly placed protectively around her small shoulders – which Kiara really appreciated.

"And? How old are you actually?", Rebekah tried to get more information. She was now critically crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Fourteen", she answered quietly.

"I saved her life. Her village was attacked by a few bandits – they killed everyone. Her family as well", Elijah continued but never stopped looking worriedly at Kiara because he was in fear that her feelings could overwhelm her but they didn't. Her facial expression was completely unexpressive which surprised him – she just lost everyone who had been important to her.

She was seriously the bravest girl he had ever met and he had to admit that he was proud of her. This girl made him feel like a real father. Well, actually she could be his daughter – besides the fact that he wasn't able to get children.

"I see and what is she doing her now?", his sister continued with a calm but restrained voice which made Kiara feel insecure. To all appearances she wasn't welcome here.

"Don't be so heartless, Rebekah. You perfectly know that she wouldn't have had a chance if I would have abandoned Kiara to her fate", Elijah tried to convince his sister. Kiara wasn't exactly sure about it but it seemed like her facial expression relaxed a bit – even though only a bit.

"Yes, of course I know that, Elijah, but right now we already have enough problems, don't you think? We are no damn reception center for new orphans. We can't just let new people enter our family and besides – this isn't something which you can decide by your own."

Now Elijah was staring at his little sister – quiet shocked due to her coldness. He opened his mouth to say something but Kiara was faster.

"I am sorry! I never wanted to be some kind of… _burden_ for your family. Elijah told me that it would be alright but it seems like he was mistaken and I don't want to disturb your family. I should better leave now", Kiara told them rapidly while she wasn't able to hold back a slight tremble in her voice.

Quickly she freed herself from Elijah's strong arm and started running. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks even though she had tried to hold them back as much as possible. Kiara just couldn't handle it anymore because in that moment she unfortunately had to think about the fact that she was actually completely alone now. Nobody was left who could have helped her and if she was honest to herself she really had hoped that her kind savior Elijah would have protected her in future. Because of him she had again felt something like hope but it seems like that had been too early. She damned herself for believing in a wonder like that.

"Kiara! Stop, please!", she heard Elijah shouting desperately as she already reached the forest.

Kiara could her him stumbling while he tried his best to reach her – he never stopped calling her name. Without a doubt he was near but she was faster. Kiara was pretty sure that Elijah wouldn't be able to reach her but it became clear that she was mistaken. Suddenly he was directly in front of her. She startled that much because of his sudden appearance that she stumbled herself and fell.

"_What the hell?!_ How did you… You were…", she started confused but then she abruptly felt very dizzy.

"Kiara? Are you alright?", Elijah asked her quiet worried now as he kneeled down next to her and raised her carefully into his arms. "You are all pale!", he informed her alerted but the girl couldn't hear him anymore.

* * *

><p>Kiara wasn't able to move – she couldn't even open her eyes but at least she could slowly think normal again. Right now she wasn't really sure what actually had happened but she was lying at something very soft and it was warm around her. She could hear that an open fire was burning as suddenly a door was slammed roughly. Yes, now she was sure. She had to be in <em>his<em> house.

"Damn, Niklaus! Keep it down!", she heard Elijah saying angrily but still with a calm voice.

"So, Rebekah: Why did you do that? Have you seen how upset she was? I always thought you would love to have children. How can you dare to act towards her in that way? She's just a young girl who lost everything!", Elijah continued talking with his sister but seemingly his brother Klaus interrupted him.

"Well, I can understand Rebekah, brother. I mean… Are you sure that she's not just a little appetizer? Isn't that the real reason you brought her here? That would be much easier", Klaus said with an amused voice but then Kiara could hear how something fell down and something crashed against a wall. Perhaps Elijah was pressing his brother at a wall.

"Don't _dare_ to mention something like that again, _brother_", her savior growled whereupon somebody started laughing for a short moment.

"Relax, Elijah. Just a little joke, calm down. Well, for me it wouldn't be a problem if she would stay but she's your burden, Elijah."

For a short time there was a very strange silence so Kiara tried again to open her eyes carefully – finally it worked. She was lying in a huge bed in a separated room. From the corner of her eyes she could see Elijah who was standing in the door case.

Rebekah was standing right in front of him and next to Elijah there was another man with blonde hair – he had to be his brother Niklaus. Kiara could only see Elijah's back but due to his slight trembling she was confirmed in the guess that he was very upset.

"Yes, alright. I will also accept her", Rebekah finally gave in and sighed.

"Great, thank you. Please leave now I have to take care of her", Elijah told them whereupon his siblings nodded and closed the door quietly behind them.

Hastily she again closed her eyes as he turned around and as quiet as he could was walking towards her. She noticed that he was grabbing something and bend over her a second later. Kiara could now feel his breath at her skin as he placed a blanket over her body.

"I really hope that you will feel better soon and that you will be able to handle your loss after some time", he whispered fondly and kissed her carefully at her forehead which made it unbelievable hard for Kiara not to smile.

The young girl was thinking about just to tell him that she was awake but she wasn't sure if she should do that. After a few more moments of pure silence she again dared to open her eyes a bit. She could see that Elijah was lying in front of the bed at some kind of rug.

Suddenly she understood. Without a doubt she was lying in _his_ bed and that's why he had to sleep at the hard ground.

"Elijah?", she finally whispered but she didn't want to wake him up if he was already sleeping. Obviously it was late.

Seemingly her doubts hadn't been justified because Elijah immediately moved to the other side so that he could directly look into her eyes.

"You are awake! How are you? Listen, I am really sorry that…", he immediately started to explain but Kira interrupted him quickly.

"Elijah, you can't sleep at the ground in your _own_ house", Kiara explained confused and sat up a bit.

"Why not? You need to rest and it's no problem for me to sleep at the ground", Elijah replied and started to smile while he was watching her. "But if this is disturbing you I can also sleep outside of my room in front of the open fire in the living room", he quickly added and looked at her carefully.

"No, in no case! I mean… it's your room and…"

Elijah's smile grew even bigger until he even started laughing.

"As you wish. You should continue sleeping now. Oh, and don't dare to run away again, alright?", Elijah replied after he stopped laughing and the way he was looking at her now made Kiara feel something strange in her stomach but she couldn't describe it.

"No, I won't. I promise you that."

"Thank you. Let's continue our conversation tomorrow. Good night, Kiara", he told her satisfied now and turned again at his other side. Kiara couldn't stop herself from staring at his muscular back.

"Good night, Elijah."

* * *

><p><strong><em>1018 A.D. – Still somewhere in Europe (now known as Germany)<em>**

* * *

><p>The time passed in an enormous pace and meanwhile Kiara was living for a long time already together with Elijah and his siblings. As a matter of fact for ten years now. It had taken a long time until she had been able to passably handle the tragically loss of her family – Elijah helped her a lot with that. Fortunately she had also become friends with Rebekah. Even though there had been some kind of coldness between them she had given her a fair chance after a while. Now she was something like a real big sister and a very good friend. She also liked Klaus even though he could be an unbelievable stubborn idiot sometimes. Still she loved him like a big brother.<p>

And then there was also Elijah… She had taken him to her heart since the day at which he had saved her – but it was definitely a different feeling than the one she felt for his siblings. Kiara had to admit that this feeling had even grown and changed now that she was older. He was always friendly and kind towards her. If Elijah was smiling at her or if he was looking at her with his dark eyes her heart always nearly skipped a beat. His siblings were of course also most of the time friendly and so on but it was something completely different. Kiara and Elijah were laughing a lot together and she had a lot of fun with him. Furthermore she spent most of her time with Elijah because he was teaching her things like hunting. Sometimes she thought about the possibility that he could feel like some kind of father but she wasn't sure about that – but it was obvious that he also liked her very much in his own way.

However it became more and more obvious – after all those passed years – that there was something different about the Mikaelsons. At first Kiara had thought that she was only imagining all those little trifles and they were only produced by her own fantasy but meanwhile it became clear that this wasn't the truth.

Every time she tried to ask Elijah about certain things he always avoided to answer them adroitly. For example she found out that there were two more brothers. Kol and Finn. Furthermore there were also their parents. Esther and Mikael. Nobody could or wanted to tell her what was wrong with the rest of their family. Every time she tried to get some more information the atmosphere became very dark and Kiara couldn't think about a reason for that. Why did nobody tell her the truth?

Besides there was also the fact that all three of them were rotational in a certain interval away for some days. Kiara didn't know what they were doing during that time and that was also something which nobody of them wanted to tell her. Especially Elijah was annoying her a lot lately – she asked him very often about those certain things but he always refused to answer her. Kiara didn't feel something like fear but still she had a strange feeling about all those mysterious things.

Of course she also had noticed that she was the only person in this household who was eating something regularly. Niklaus and Rebekah weren't skilled in the kitchen so most of the time it was Elijah's job. He was an awesome cook but still she couldn't lose the feeling that they were mostly only eating because of her but most of the time she was eating alone because they were allegedly not hungry. At least Elijah used to sit next to her while she was eating but it was obvious that they war also lying about that subject towards her.

Furthermore there was also the thing which stressed her most. Meanwhile it was really obvious that Elijah but also his siblings weren't aging. That was something which she could simplest notice at Elijah – which she spent most of her time with. She was very curious about if she was the only person in that small village who noticed that. As she met Elijah for the first time she had assumed that he was about thirty-three – and still he looked the same even though he had to be about forty-three now. He hadn't changed – not even a bit. Of course she could also see that while she was looking at Niklaus and Rebekah. Especially Rebekah still looked nearly perfect – as always. No single grey hair, no wrinkles, nothing.

All those findings made Kiara more and more curious about the things which they were hiding. She never dared to ask them why they weren't aging but she had a special assumption even though that sounded completely weird but she couldn't find a better answer for it. Today Elijah would take her again with him for hunting. Maybe she would today dare to ask him what the truth about them was. She was waiting for this answer for years now and due to the fact that it became more and more obvious that they weren't normal people she really had to know the truth – _now_.

Kiara had already enough things to deal with but still there was something more which made her behave obnoxious. For a while now there was a new family in their small village. The already older married couple had a – yes, she had to admit that – very beautiful daughter. Perhaps she was two or three years older than Kiara – she wasn't sure about it – but she was sure that she had a crush on Elijah. As often as she could she was sneaking around him and the way she looked at him made it even more obvious. The problem was: Elijah also liked her company – for Kiara's taste too much. Kiara couldn't put the way she felt when she saw them together into words. She couldn't explain why but she was very angry every time – was that actually something like… _love_? She wasn't completely sure but apparently that was already so much obvious that Rebekah asked her about it but Kiara had refused to tell her what's wrong.

However: Nobody of them thought about the fact that it was her right to know what secret they were hiding as she was a member of this family for a while now. There were so many questions in her mind and Elijah definitely had to give her the answers now. And if he would again refuse to tell her the truth she would force him – she already had something in mind.

"Kiara? Are you ready?", Elijah suddenly said and brought her back to earth. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you", he added quickly as he noticed the way she winced.

"No harm done. Let's go", she told him hastily, turned towards him and made her way out of the house as quickly as she could – without looking at him for a second.

At first Elijah only stared at her till she was outside. He was irritated. What was wrong with her? Finally he followed her.

For a long time they both kept silent while they were walking next to each other. Even as they were in the forest for a while already there was not even one word which they shared. Every few moments Elijah looked at her carefully. He didn't want to disturb her but the way she acted was completely new to him. Elijah couldn't remember a day where she used to be so quiet – this really worried him. After all he couldn't handle this strange silence anymore so he abruptly stopped.

"Kiara, please wait for a second", he quietly said whereupon she immediately turned around – luckily.

"What?", Kiara asked him simply and of course he noticed that she couldn't look into his eyes.

"What's wrong with you today?", he asked her curiously while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing", Kiara shot back – now he knew that there was really something wrong. Furthermore he didn't miss the unfriendly way of her voice.

"Come on, you perfectly know that I am a good listener. Let me help you. You can tell me everything", he replied and placed his hands at her shoulders. Due to that touch Kiara's heart nearly skipped a beat – Elijah couldn't ignore that.

"Oh, you think so? Do you really think that I can talk with you about everything I want to and you are going to answer me?", she told him embittered, turned around and looked at him angrily.

Frowning Elijah made one step backwards and looked at her pensively. What has gotten into her? He had never ever experienced her like that in all those years but now he saw something in her clear eyes which really confused him. Even though that moment only lasted for a few seconds he had seen it. Suddenly he remembered yesterday's conversation with his sister. Had she actually been right? Was that in her eyes really something like _jealousy_?

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Elijah, can you spare me a minute?", Rebekah asked while he was cutting firewood for the evening._

_"__Of course. What is it, sister?", Elijah immediately replied as he noticed the serious way she was looking at him. He dropped his axe and waited for his sister to begin._

_"__Actually I only got one simple question for you", she finally started and crossed her arms in front of her chest. _

_"__What would that be?", Elijah replied while he started smiling – he was very curious now what she wanted to tell him._

_"__Are you completely blind? Are you really as blind as most of the other men too?", Elijah's sister suddenly confronted him and his smile was gone. _

_"__What do you mean?", he asked perplexed and frowning._

_"__Elijah, don't tell me you haven't noticed yet the way Kiara adores you", Rebekah continued energetically and observed the facial expression of her brother. His jaw dropped._

_"__Pardon?", he handled to say after a few moments as he had cleared his throat._

_"__I knew it. You haven't noticed it."_

_"__No, we just became good friends. She's like a daughter to me", Elijah explained her while he shook his head. He couldn't believe the things Rebekah just told him._

_"__That's nonsense, Elijah! I and Kiara became good friends. Klaus and Kiara became good friends but you two are something completely different, brother. Elijah, that girl loves you and that's quite obvious you know?"_

_Elijah sighed nervously now and lowered his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The original was thinking about Kiara's behavior towards him lately. Well, he had to admit that they had indeed spend more time together than before but was love really the reason for that? Which was the reason in the opinion of his sister?_

_"__What's about you and the new girl in our village?", Rebekah continued which forced Elijah to look up again._

_"__What's about her? I like her", Elijah answered shrugging because he didn't understand why Rebekah now wanted to talked about the new family in their village._

_"__You like her or you __**like **__her? You have to know that, Elijah. I can't ignore the way Kiara is staring at you while you are together with that girl. While you are laughing with her and Kiara sees you. You hurt her feelings with that, you know? You need to find out what she means to you. Take your time with that but you have to make a decision. You have to make a choice and furthermore you have to accept the fact that you have to tell her the truth – no matter what your decision will be. After all she's no stupid little girl – she has never been. Of course she already noticed that we are __**different**__. I know you don't want us to tell her the truth – for her safety – but now it's time to tell her that we are vampires. She won't stop asking us more questions – and you know that."_

_Very confused now Elijah took a deep breath as his sister told him everything which was on her mind – without holding something back. What should he say now? Yes, what should he actually think about all those things? He didn't need to know the answer to those questions right now because before he could release himself from his kind of numbness he noticed that Rebekah had already disappeared. Elijah was standing lonely in front of their house while it started to rain._

* * *

><p>"Kiara, if you want to tell me something please do it in a way I am able to understand what you want from me", Elijah told her and noticed how she nervously rubbed her palms.<p>

"Well, if you aren't able to see the most obvious thing then…", she continued quietly after a short break but Elijah interrupted her.

"What is this _most obvious thing_ we are talking about? Why can't you just tell me what's wrong with you?", he replied a bit upset now because he didn't like the game she was playing with him in that situation.

"No, Elijah. You have to understand that by your own. But there's something different which I would like to know", she told him – smiling sadly.

"Alright… What is it?"

"_Please_… Finally tell me the truth about you and your siblings, Elijah."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't dare to behave like I am completely stupid! I tried so many times to find out what's the truth about you. For ten years now I am living together with your family and still nobody tells me _who_ or better _what_ you are. Elijah, why aren't you aging? Do you really believe that I haven't noticed that already? You are still looking the same since you saved me ten years ago!", Kiara screamed – to his big surprise.

"I can't tell you that, Kiara", Elijah told her quietly and shook his head.

"Oh, you can't? Well, you know what? Then I am going to get the answer by myself!", she told him defiantly and pulled out the dagger from her belt. Elijah once gave it to her as a present and since that day she was taking it with her the whole time.

"What are you…", Elijah started irritated and obviously confused now as he suddenly understood what she wanted to do. "Don't _dare_ to do that! Kiara, _no_!", he growled angrily but it was already too late.

Even though he had used his vampire-speed as soon as he had understood her plan and he was directly in front of her now the dagger was already placed in her stomach. The only thing he could do was to catch her before she could fall down to the ground.

"_Damn_, Kiara! Why did you do this? _Why_?", Elijah shouted desperately while his facial expression changed to the one of a vampire.

Since he became a vampire he was the one who had worked hardest to control the hunger but this pool of blood next to Kiara and the blood at her palms really tempted him.

He could hear how her breathing became irregular. Elijah could only imagine the pain she was feeling right now. Suddenly she completely relaxed in his arms – she had become unconscious. Elijah had only one option left now.

* * *

><p><em>Please support this story &amp; leave me a review! It really helps me if I know what you think about the story so far and it also helps me to continue it :) Thank you guys!<em>


	4. Revelation

_Hi guys!_

_New chapter is up :) Some more action included! _

_Thanks for all your nice support, my lovely readers :)_

_I am again sorry for my appearing mistakes due to the fact that English isnt my first language^^_

_Have fun_

_Dumai_

* * *

><p><strong><em>3. Chapter: Revelation<em>**

* * *

><p>Elijah had stopped counting the hours which he was sitting next to his bed in which Kiara was lying – she seemed completely lifeless. Due to her huge loss of blood he had seen no other option besides giving her his vampire-blood. If he wouldn't have done that she would have died for sure. Out there in the dark forest – in his arms. Still it had been very hard for him to resist the sweet smell of her blood but he had always told himself that this young unconscious woman was Kiara. The woman which meant so much to him.<p>

Due to his vampire-speed they had been home again very quickly and he had laid her into his bed in his room. Of course his siblings had wanted to know immediately what had happened but as soon as they had seen his still a bit visible vampire-face it was obvious and Elijah hadn't to explain that much anymore.

Yes, now she knew it. She had never told them that she knew it already but still it was obvious now that she knew the truth. Elijah couldn't imagine how she figured that out because they had always been very careful. Because of those thoughts he had to smile. Yes, she was really very smart. He had been a fool to believe that he would be able to hide his secret much longer.

Suddenly his thoughts went back to the things which she had told him before her unconsciousness. That he couldn't see the _most obvious thing_. Of course he could imagine what she had wanted to tell him with that but still it didn't make any sense to him and furthermore he wasn't completely sure about his guess. It appeared like men just weren't made to notice what women wanted from them. While Elijah was thinking about the things which Rebekah and Kiara had told him lately he became dizzy.

"Just come back to me as soon as possible", Elijah mumbled as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss at her forehead. "Then we are going to find out what you wanted to tell me."

Elijah had to admit that she had become a very beautiful young lady. Now that he had the opportunity to just look at her that became more and more obvious. He also couldn't ignore the fact that he was attracted by the woman who was lying in his bed but at the same time Elijah had another feeling which told him that these thoughts were wrong. It was really weird due to the fact that he had met her for the first time as she had still been a little girl and that he had always felt like a father for her. But now there were also this other feelings which just didn't fit in any way.

"Elijah?", she suddenly whispered, opened up her eyes and searched for his own.

"Kiara! Finally you are awake", Elijah answered happily and smiled but as soon as he had left his thoughts he remembered why she was now in that situation. "What have you been thinking? You could have died!", he added very upset now while his voice had become louder.

"I knew that you wouldn't let me die", she explained calmly to him and didn't break their eye contact.

"How?", Elijah asked with a cold voice even though he was actually only happy that she was still alive. She had been unconscious for hours now and Elijah had already been worried that Kiara had lost too much blood so that his own vampire-blood couldn't work anymore.

"Well, I haven't been entirely sure but I couldn't find a better explanation either", she started and wanted to continue her explanation but Elijah interrupted her.

"_Not entirely sure?_ And why have you staked everything on one card then? I have noticed far too late what you were up to because I have never thought about the possibility that you could do that but…", Elijah said angrily but she interrupted him immediately – still with a very calm voice.

"Elijah, let me explain. As I have been a child I have always listened secretly to the stories of the elders in my village. That was one of the most exciting things which you could do as a child so I eavesdropped. Every now and then they were talking about legends which were based on creatures which needed to drink blood to survive but also about creatures which were forced to turn every full moon. I have always loved that stories and I have been mesmerized by every single word – but still they have always been only stories to me until I met you and your siblings. At first I didn't understand it – I have been much too stupid for that – but then I realized that the elders of my village weren't telling some stories for entertainment. It had been the truth", she explained while she never broke eye contact until Elijah turned his head and sighed.

"That was very foolish from you, Kiara. I could have… killed you", he said after a while – his voice full of contrition.

"No, it wasn't. I had no other choice. If I wouldn't have done that I would have never found out if I was right with my theory and I have been sure that you would never harm me", she replied and placed one hand at his cheek which caused Elijah to look into her eyes again.

"And if you would have been wrong? You have been sleeping a very long time and I already thought that it maybe had been too late. That even I can't save you anymore. Kiara, I wouldn't have been able to bear your loss", Elijah suddenly admitted. He also freely admitted that he was in fact really a vampire – she knew that for sure now so there was no need to deny that any longer.

"Well, then I would have been wrong – but as I told you already: I have been pretty sure and if you…", Kiara told him but she didn't dare to finish her sentence.

"What's about me?", the original wanted to know but she only shook her head.

"Nothing, that's not important right now. Tell me… Are there really also werewolves?", she said and tried adroitly to change the topic of their conversation – Elijah accepted that just for that moment.

"Yes, they exist. My brother is half-werewolf as well", Elijah told her.

"How is that possible?", she immediately asked surprised and suddenly noticed that her hand was still lying at Elijah's cheek. Hastily she removed her hand which made Elijah blink in a very confused way.

"That's a long story but if you want to I will answer all your questions. Kiara, I do apologize. I have never meant to hurt you in any way by not telling you the truth. I just thought it would be better for you."

"Yes, I know but I hope that you understand that I had to find out the truth", she said quietly.

"I do. You are just too smart, Kiara", he replied and smiled which made her even blush a bit in his opinion.

So he told her everything while she was listening attentively. How they had become vampires, which problems their family had to deal with and the consequences which were caused by the fact that they were vampires. Kiara asked him a lot of questions – as imagined – but Elijah had to confess that he liked it to tell somebody quiet neutral all those things and to confess all the worries about his vampire-existence. Especially Elijah had a lot of compunctions now and then and also the fear to loss control somewhen but he didn't want to annoy his siblings with that – under no circumstances. As soon as Kiara understood that they were the originals Elijah couldn't miss her surprised facial expression. That was of course something which was even more difficult to stomach – that they weren't just some _normal _vampires.

"Elijah, show it to me", she said after a longer pause after Elijah had given her an insight into his world and after he had answered her a lot of questions.

"What do you want me to show you?", he asked while frowning because he really didn't know what she was up to.

"Your vampire face. Show it to me", she explained.

"No, Kiara. Better not", Elijah answered quiet shocked while shaking his head but she only put her hands at his shoulders to convince him.

"Please, Elijah. I am not afraid of you."

"But you should", he answered bitterly but he sighed unsteady.

"Don't be afraid of yourself, Elijah", Kiara tried to encourage him and finally he gave in.

Elijah took a deep breath as he already noticed how his sharp fangs came to the surface and his face changed. He noticed how she suddenly touched his veins below his eyes so he opened up his eyes again – only to see that she was smiling at him while she looked intensely at him.

"I also would like to be like you", she now said – due to that Elijah immediately moved away from her hands and tried to push back the vampire again.

"You have no idea what you are talking about", Elijah replied confused and stared at her – she was really serious about that.

"I do, Elijah. I took you all into my heart and I have thought about that for a long time. Please let me stay at your side for the eternity… let me share the eternity with _you_", Kiara tried to convince him and reached for his hand but he made a big step backwards.

"No, Kiara. I will not allow you to have such a life – you don't deserve that", he energetically refused her request and before she could add something to maybe still change his mind he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 months later…<em>**

* * *

><p>Months passed and the situation between Kiara and Elijah became more and more awkward. They didn't spend much time together anymore – as they used to. Since the day she had found out <em>what<em> he and his siblings are they have never ever talked about that again. For Kiara it seemed like Elijah wanted now to act like nothing ever happened. She wasn't stupid – of course she could see that Elijah was obviously feeling something for her as well and he knew that she wanted him to tell her that but he didn't. Instead he tried to avoid and ignore her as good as possible.

Since the day she had asked him to turn her for the first time she had only dared to ask him twice – he again immediately refused to talk with her about that subject. Did he seriously not know why she was wishing to become a vampire as well? Did he really not understand that she would only do that because of _him?_ Deep inside she knew that he understood her reasons but still he didn't show it to her.

It was hurting her more than expected that Elijah was ignoring her that obviously – Rebekah and Klaus were seeing that as well. Especially if Kiara and Elijah were together in one room there was suddenly such an enormously tension and he reflected such a coldness which nobody could miss. Was he really doing that on purpose or just because he didn't know how to behave now? Or was he maybe blaming himself because of the things which had happened?

Kiara couldn't bare that coldness and rejection anymore so she decided to confront Elijah – but after all that would never happen. At the day as Klaus run completely hysterically into their home she immediately knew that everything would change now…

* * *

><p>The front door opened with a loud crack as a heavy breathing Klaus stormed inside and hastily looked around for his siblings. Elijah, Rebekah and Kiara ware at that very moment all together in one room and all three were looking irritated at Klaus – the two siblings were already expecting something very bad.<p>

"He's here", Klaus said gloomily as soon as he was again able to breathe normally.

"Who?", Elijah asked immediately even though he of course knew already the answer due to the look in the eyes of his brother.

"Mikael", he replied.

Rebekah's eyes widened and Elijah closed his for a short moment due to that shocking answer.

"Your father Mikael?", Kiara asked as she noticed how desperate all three of them were now looking at each other.

Back then – three months ago – Elijah had told Kiara everything – also about their father Mikael and that they were running away from him for years already. They always had to be careful so that he doesn't find them and if he still does they had to flee as fast as possible. They had no chance against their evil father and now they had to flee again.

"How has he found us this time? I already thought that we could perhaps live in peace for much longer than ever before", Rebekah said quietly and sighed.

"I don't know but it's him – for sure", Klaus replied while looking at Elijah. "We have to go – immediately."

"I know", Elijah replied quietly – he was the only one who hasn't said anything about the news yet. Suddenly he made his way towards Kiara, grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. "Come with me", he said to her before she could fight against his sudden touch.

As soon as they arrived in front of their home and Elijah had closed the door behind them he let go of her and looked at her very seriously. Kiara didn't like that look in his eyes.

"You have to go", Elijah told her suddenly.

At first she just thought that she might had misheard that but due to his worried facial expression she knew that she hadn't.

"What? No, I won't go – never! I…", she started quiet shocked but he didn't allow her to finish her sentence.

"Please can you just do once what I am asking you for, Kiara? Our father is more or less the most dangerous creature on this earth. If he catches you, you are dead – do you understand me? I could never forgive me if our tyrannical father would harm you only because of us. Please, go! There's no time left!", he tried to convince her – actually he nearly begged her.

Kiara saw the concern in his eyes – the pure fear but she only crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No, I am staying, Elijah. You are as much in danger as I am and since a few years I am a member of your family – I won't let you suffer while I am running away. I will stay at your side. Turn me, Elijah! I can help you!", she explained him defiantly whereupon he ruffled through his dark hair nervously.

"Don't be so damn stubborn!", Elijah shouted at her unexpectedly but he regretted it immediately afterwards – that just wasn't his way. Kiara just made him so upset because of her unreason. "Forgive me… Please, Kiara…", he added but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Do you actually know why I would like to become a vampire? Why I won't leave this family – my new family? Especially why I don't want to leave _you_?", Kiara now asked him with a calm voice while she was trying to read in his eyes.

Elijah didn't react in any way but Kiara knew that the reason for that was meanwhile obvious to him even though he perhaps wasn't ready to see that – as well as the reason why he wanted her to be safe. Kiara made a decision – the last option she had to convince him after all. Without thinking more closely about that she moved closer to him, cupped his face with her hands and finally pressed her lips at his own.

At first Elijah was so confused that he couldn't do anything. Kiara deepened the kiss as she suddenly noticed how he slowly returned the kiss. She already started to smile but she had definitely been too fast to believe that Elijah would give in that easily.

Suddenly he stopped her and moved his lips away from hers energetically. He also pushed her back at arm's length. A few times he blinked irritated and started at her – very uncertain. Not with all the will in the world she could imagine what he was thinking at that very moment. His eyes were shining brightly but his facial expression said something completely different.

"Kiara…", Elijah whispered after he had cleared his throat. The undertone in his voice wasn't as expected and Kiara knew that he wouldn't say something good but after all he had no chance to tell her his thoughts.

"Hello my son", a low voice said right next to them which caused Elijah and Kiara to turn quickly around.

As soon as Elijah recognized the person right in front of them he immediately brought some distance between them. Kiara was staring at the foreign man but as she was looking back at Elijah it wasn't hard to notice that he was now reflecting an even stronger coldness – not like the one he used while he had been around Kiara. This coldness was something completely different.

"Mikael", Elijah pointed out with a dark look in his eyes while he was staring deprecatingly at his father but Mikael himself was staring at Kiara – in a very strange way.

Kiara shivered due to that scary inspection of that man and an indescribable feeling started to grow in her stomach.

"Well, well!", Mikael said while he was crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I have to admit that this is a very beautiful girl, Elijah, but she didn't make a good choice – she's damned to die as well now", he added while smiling satanically.

"Don't dare to involve her into this", Elijah growled angrily while stepping in front of Kiara so that he could protect her quickly if needed.

Kiara knew that Elijah was trembling inwardly even though he seemed to be calm on the surface – he obviously hadn't imagined that his father would get here that quickly. No, there wasn't time left to convince her to leave before it gets dangerous – but anyway she wouldn't have left him. No matter what he would have told her.

"Well, that won't save her anymore – she's involved to that as deeply as possible", he replied and Kiara couldn't explain how but she was sure Mikael knew that she was initiated to their secret.

"Father, it's not about her! You would like to make us pay for our unspeakable acts – and here we are. Let her go", Elijah begged his father and opened his arms widely in an inviting gesture.

He would really sacrifice himself only for her, Kiara thought as suddenly a hellish fear seemed to benumb her whole body. She wasn't afraid to die – but she was afraid of his death.

"My, my! She really means something to you! How dare you – as the monster that you are – to act like you as you would still be able to _feel _something like that?", Mikael said while laughing but then his face changed immediately and became once more very serious – and suddenly he rushed forward.

Elijah wasn't fast enough. That was the only thing which Kiara was able to notice because Mikael was even faster than Elijah was. Meanwhile she knew that vampires had that feature but she had never really seen that before. Kiara screamed out as Elijah was thrown against a tree – still not moving as he was lying at the ground.

"Alright, now it's your turn, little girl", Elijah's father announced while he was turning around – grinning maliciously. "I will take everything from my children which means something to them. Everything which they think makes their _new_ life more back to normal again – so that they can forget for some time that they are _monsters_ now. They shall suffer, you know? Just to kill them would be much too merciful for those creatures. Even my _noble_ son Elijah couldn't insist the impulse to throw you into chaos and destruction – and due to that he signed your sentence of death", Mikael purred while he obviously enjoyed the fact that her eyes widened more and more and that she was trying to bring some distance between them.

"I said _don't _touch her", Elijah shouted angrily and in the next moment Mikael collided with the hard house front – which made the wall even crumble a bit.

"Oh, you want to fight? No problem!", Mikael replied gloomily and it couldn't be ignored that his anger and hate became sky high.

Elijah took guard and glared at his father provokingly. He tried everything which he could do but Mikael was just too strong – and of course Elijah knew that. Desperately he was searching for a solution how to bring Mikael away from Kiara. It didn't matter what would help, he would do it – even if he had to die for her. She didn't deserve such a death – Kiara never did something wrong. She was only in that bad situation because of his careless actions. Right now he was in panic – cogitating about what he should do now but Mikael was already attacking him again. Elijah had no idea how he had been that quickly behind him and where he had that wooden stake from but as Mikael was ramming that stake into his shoulder with all the power his father could offer Elijah couldn't stop himself from screaming pained.

Luckily that stake couldn't kill him but still it really hurt and Elijah just wanted to pull it out of his body with clenched teeth – as he heard an unfortunately much known noise. Hastily he now removed the stake completely so that he could sit up again to see what was going on.

As he understood what was happening right in front of him and after he had focused his vision again he immediately felt a horrible stab in his heart – which was much more painful than the pain which had been caused by the lately removed stake. The only thing he could feel besides that was the strong puff of air as Mikael was suddenly gone – as fast as he had appeared.

Due to Elijah's temporarily injury he had been distracted and hadn't paid attention to Mikael for a few seconds – what an unbelievable big mistake. He could just kill himself for that foolishness.

Hastily Elijah hobbled towards Kiara who was lying lifeless in the dirt. This noise which was caused by the breaking of a human neck – this had been the horrible sound Elijah had heard and which he would recognize between thousand different noises.

"No, no, _no!_", Elijah shouted desperately as he kneeled next to her and pulled her slowly into his arms – pressing her against his chest.

He had been so unbelievable stupid. She was dead – only because of him. Elijah couldn't put it into words how much he regretted the fact that he had never told her how he feels. How he feels for _her_ – actually he had never figured out his feelings for her himself but actually it was obvious…

Suddenly a hand was placed at Elijah's shoulder which caused him to look up – directly into the face of Klaus.

"Don't worry, brother", his brother said simply and was grinning at Elijah knowingly.

"What do you mean? She's _dead_, Klaus, do you understand? _Dead_… and that only because of my idiotic behavior!", Elijah answered angrily and irritated as well.

"You will see. Just give her some time", Klaus replied and tried to calm Elijah down.

"What have you done?", Elijah wanted to know gloomily – his eyes suspiciously squinted.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please? :)<em>


End file.
